Unmid Snow-Shod
|Base ID = }} Unmid Snow-Shod is a Nord and the housecarl of Jarl Laila Law-Giver. He resides in Mistveil Keep in Riften. Background He is the son of Nura and Vulwulf and brother of Asgeir Snow-Shod and Lilija Snow-Shod. Like the other members of the family, he is a strong supporter of the Stormcloaks. Interactions Dialogue As the Dragonborn speaks with Unmid, he expresses his belief that Ulfric Stormcloak is a hero. He further reveals that there have been multiple attempts on the Jarl's life and run-ins with spies who were attempting to spot weaknesses in their line of defense. Hired Thug Unmid may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if they have stolen something from Mistveil Keep. Exile Should the Dragonborn side with the Empire and gain Riften for the Imperials, Unmid can be found in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm, in exile with Jarl Laila and Anuriel. Much like other exiles who support the Stormcloaks, he will look upon you with extreme disdain. Equipment Unmid wears Elven armor minus the helmet and uses a Steel Greatsword as his weapon of choice. Dialogue "As Jarl Laila's housecarl, I would ask that you maintain a respectable distance from her at all times." :Tell me your thoughts on the war. "Ulfric's a bloody hero. There's not a true Nord who would ever argue that point. He's taking the Empire to task and making them answer for their crimes. I don't think I'll ever rest until Ulfric is crowned King, with the ashes of the Concordat at his feet." :I take it you protect the Jarl? "Indeed. There have been multiple attempts on the Jarl's life. We're not certain if it's the Dark Brotherhood or simply Imperial sympathizers. We've also had run-ins with spies attempting to probe our security for weaknesses. I work with the city guard to make certain they fail. At the end of the day, I'm the last line of defense for the Jarl. I will not allow her to fall." :Tell me about the Thieves Guild. "Liars and bastards. Every one of them. I'd have their heads on a pike if it wasn't for the war effort. All I need is a dozen men and we could march into the Ratway and burn them out like rodents. Stormcloaks won't have it though. Too busy keeping the Imperial forces at bay." ::What's the Ratway? "Everyone knows the Thieves Guild uses the old sewer system beneath Riften as their hideout. I'd go down there myself, but that would leave Jarl Laila unprotected." "I'm keeping my eye on you." Conversations ;Laila Law-Giver Laila: "Unmid, I wish to travel about the city. Prepare an escort please." Unmid: "Begging your pardon my lady, but I strongly recommend against it." Laila: "Anuriel seems to think that seeing me on the streets might bolster the city's morale." Unmid: "My lady, there could be agents of the Empire looking for an opportunity like that to have you killed. Are you willing to take that risk?" Laila: "No. Of course you're right, Unmid. I'll stay here for now." ;Anuriel Unmid: "Anuriel, would you please stop declaring that the city is safe for the Jarl to roam? You and I both know that isn't true." Anuriel: "I would never knowingly place Laila in danger, you know that too. Why do you always question my judgment? You don't trust me." Unmid: "I trust you, I'm just concerned about her safety. That's all. Don't be angry with me." Anuriel: "I'm not angry with you. Tell you what, lover. Meet me in my chambers later and we can discuss the situation in private." ;Anuriel Anuriel: "Unmid, my sweet. Are we still meeting later for... combat training?" Unmid: "Of course. Your training isn't complete yet." Anuriel: "I look forward to it then." Quotes *''"I don't like talking to someone who holds their honor so cheaply."'' (when in exile) *''"I killed scores of the Empire's men before I was forced to surrender."'' (when in exile) (he will say this even if Riften was given to the Imperials in "Season Unending"). *''"The only reason I stopped fighting was a plea from Laila, otherwise I would have fought to the death."'' (when in exile) (he will say this even if Riften was given to the Imperials in "Season Unending"). Trivia *He is one of the few characters who wear Elven Armor besides Thalmor soldiers. *Dialogue suggests that he and Riften's steward, Anuriel, are romantically involved. *Unmid does not attend Vittoria Vici's wedding with the rest of the Snow-Shod family. If Vulwulf, Nura and Asgeir are all killed either by friendly fire and/or hostility from the guards, Unmid may be considered the only living member of the Snow-Shod family left. *Unmid was voiced by Paul Ganus. Appearances * de:Unmid Schnee-Schuh es:Unmid Pie Nevado ru:Унмид Снегоход Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls